Electro-optical (EO) systems are often used for “remote sensing.” The term “remote sensing” generally refers to the acquisition and measurement of data/information related to one or more properties of a phenomenon, object, or material by a device not in physical contact with the object under surveillance. Imaging techniques often involve gathering information by measuring electromagnetic fields, electromagnetic radiation, or acoustic energy using cameras, radiometers, scanners, lasers, radio frequency receivers, radar systems, sonar, thermal devices, seismographs, magnetometers, gravimeters, scintillometers, and like instruments. For example, such data can be acquired and interpreted to remotely sense information about features associated with a target.
Intelligence gathering, particularly within strategic, tactical, or otherwise hostile military environments, typically use Enhanced Vision (EV) systems technology. Through the use of imaging sensors, such as Charge-Coupled Device (CCD) cameras, Forward-Looking Infrared (FLIR), vidicon cameras, Low Light Level cameras, laser illuminated cameras, or the like, targets can be acquired and imagery can be processed and viewed at long ranges.
With reference to, for example, FLIR systems, remote sensing can refer to the detecting and measuring of electromagnetic energy, usually thermal or photonic, emanating from distant objects made of various materials. Using FLIR imaging, objects can be identified and categorized by, for example, class, type, substance, or spatial distribution.
To facilitate the acquisition and processing of information from EO systems, sensors can be used on a system's front end to generate raw data for processing. Such sensors can be radar imaging sensors, infrared imaging sensors, electro-optic sensors or the like. In each case, information from which image features can be derived can be used to generate image frames which can then be input to, for example, a display system. Image frames can be integrated with other operational features to form a stable display and to allow for such functions as target identification, acquisition, and tracking to be performed. Such systems can be linked to weapons systems to provide guidance input and ordnance control.